The Beggining Memories ENG version
by Unexpected Nela
Summary: Commemorative fic about the birth of Saga and Kanon of Gemini. A small gift from me.


**N/A:** This is the english version of my fic "The Beggining Memories", and I decided to translate it in order to achieve more public. I wrote this fic in May 2008 to "celebrate" in some way the birth of the twins of Gemini. Insipiration came to me one day returning to home after classes, thinking about a fic I owed a friend. Something that had to be a drabble about Blood+ ended up being a birthday present for Saga and Kanon (XP). I know... my mind works in strange ways.

Any comments, questions or whatever... just click the "review" button (please, be gentle and click it ^.^)

**DISCLAIMER:** Saint Seiya and all related products are intellectual property of Kurumada Masami and all those associated with the project. My hobby is writing fics and I do it non-profit, just with the simple aim of giving out what my mind organizes. I do not have any rights over the characters, just own the idea of the fic and the characters of Mother and Grandmother. Any resemblance to persons and/or real situations is purely coincidental.

* * *

**THE BEGGINING MEMORIES~~**

Only a little more… A little more…

It was raining hard, with brutality, as if someone wanted to drown her now that she was running across the field with great difficulty, subjecting her belly only to notice the signs that indicated that the time had come.

"Not yet, please. Not yet… ", murmured to herself, caressing her abdomen with tenderness.

A strange and sudden whim had urged he to abandon their livestock to go to the village to buy something that was extremely sweet and, without listening to his grandmother warn about the threat of storm, took some shelter and began his path. Seconds after she left the village with his prize in her hands, a terrible storm erupted and a curtain of water began to fall over her without mercy.

That was almost half an hour, and it's likely that the trip lasted much longer before she reached her destination. The muddy soil, her wet clothes, the sound of water falling over her and the acute pain she felt in the lower abdomen and kidneys not helped at all. With effort she reached into hiding under a stone that outgoing formed a makeshift shelter in the rain, but it was no relief as long as she needed help with something more urgent. She felt something warm sliding dow her thighs, and whes she palpated carefully the area, warned that the consistency and temperature were strange to be rainwater. Another pangs of pain gave her the final clue about what was happening, and she felt the urgent desire to find safe in the hut, lying on her bed, to be able to give her baby a little security.

Drawing forces from the deep of herself, undertook the road again with momentum and the decision of no stop at nothing and nobody. She arrived at the hut in a short time, where her grandmother was waiting on the verge of nervous collapse, but reacted immediately as she explained the situation in which she arrived.

Lying in her bed, with dry clothes and warm under blankets and towels so that his body was dry and recover heat, she realized that the pain had become unbearable. The tension and nerves of wanting to get to the hut had served as anesthetic because, now that she no longer cared about anything else, pain accesses were terrible as if someone was stabbing her entrails. Tired of suppressing pain, she scream out loud a wounded beast' howl that served at least to relieve his discomfort.

"Quiet, my little one, everything is going to succeed," mumbled her grandmother while she refreshed her forehead with a damp cloth.  
"It hurts a lot," she moaned twisted in bed.  
"I know, my love," said the grandmother with her heart sore as ever. "I have eight children brought into the world and I am still alive, so you are not going to be less. Your baby will have a strong and courageous mother who brought him to the world in a stormy night "  
"I can not endure much more," she replied shrinking in the face a terrible gesture when another contraction attacked her.

That state was lengthened by endless hours in which the pain accesses that she had to endure left her on the verge of fainting, and then be in a comfortable torpor that deceived her with his false illusion of peace.

Then it all started.

With a powerful howl, and now reclined on comfortable pillows, she subjected her legs as her grandma had indicated and pushed with all his might. She stopped to take air in, and when she felt with forces continued pushing. Again. And once again. And once more. She keep pushing until she felt like the terrible pressure disappeared and, after a pat, a desperate cry was heard. The smile that she showed was not comparable to that felt by knowing that her baby was safe in the arms of her midwife.

"My baby…," murmured stretching her arms so her grandmother will tend the small body to her.

And when she had him against his chest, she knew that everything was worth it for to enjoy this unique moment. That little thing, which had grown inside her, shrunked against her moving his hands looking for heat. She tenderly caressed his head, kissing his wrinkled forehead with inmense love.

"Saga…", musíte as if it were a secret just for them both. "My little Saga…"

But peace did not last long because, by gently pushing her abdomen, the grandmother warned something.

"It comes another, my little girl. Prepare yourself."

The gesture of confusion of the mother had to be replaced immediately by one of pain as she felt that a further contraction warned that her grandmother's words were as true as threatening.

She left her baby surely reclined against his chest and once again placed in the position that her grandmother told. And as if the small one that slept over her wish to meet with the colleague with who had been inside his mother, began to moan bereaved. After a few endless minutes, one second baby was under the attentive care of the improvised midwife, who cleaned it and made sure that all was good. At the moment she tended him to mother, a flash of pain was installed in his chest. Her granddaughter, tenderly embraced to her baby, was breathing so weakly that seemed about to quit. She approached carefully to her, accommodating the first baby to make room for his little brother and so their mother could embrace both.

"Babies…", musíte the weakened woman.  
"Yes, sweetheart," said the grandmother with excited voice. "They are two little boys and they are strong and healthy"  
"Saga and Kanon," she said opening her eyes to watch the two babies on her chest.

The two small, as if they had heard the words of his mother, opened their little eyes with difficulty, they looked each other, and have their hands on top of each other in a sort of hug. And, as the grandmother wanted to take one in her arm to carry him into the cradle and so the mother could rest, the other began to moan bitterly about the lack of his brother. Seeing that she should not separate them, she returned him to its place by his brother and carefully wrapped with a clean quilt.

The next morning, the grandmother found a smiling mother looking how, over her chest, her two little ones were taken by their hands and seemed to smile.


End file.
